It started one sunny day
by alythia
Summary: One sunny day, a curious Plantling found a book entitled 'For Mature Reading Only'. What would the little guy do about it? One short oNe sHoT. SEEDs ship centric. Warnings of incest, etc. If you know what I mean. :p


Disclaimer: Have never been mine. Will never be mine. Love 'em just the way they are. :)

_(author sweetly kisses Vash's cheek) (Knives fumes over) (Vash sweetly kisses Knives' cheek) (Knives calmes down and colors a bit. Then, suddenly, gets a predatory glint in his eyes, smirking at Vash's general direction, licking his lips sensuously) (both author and Vash get goosebumps; well, author gets_ good _goosebumps, Vash is nervous as hell...)_

A/N: A little sumthin I got. I was staring blankly at the monitor, trying to find a fic outlet. _Anything_. I was suffering from a writer's block for a fic series of mine. Then, this fic just wrote itself out. Literally. I even took a break to hand-wash my clothes, and this story progressed itself in an expanse of two hour. Freaky…

I still haven't packed my stuff… I need to return my single room's key back to my college's administration in two days, you see. And my room's still littered around with papers and papers of notes… (_sweat)_

This story is in mangaverse, and starts in the SEEDs ship. One miniature Plant found something _very_ interesting…

I _know_ there are a few fics out there that may have inspired my sub-conscious into typing out this little ficlet… (_struggles to remember) _Anyone out there recognizing anything, please tell me, kay?

Please, enjoy yourself.

This onestarts with a bit of sunny day…

---------------------

It started one sunny day.

Or it was whatever of the illusion, projected by the realistic hologram of the recreation room in the SEEDs ship.

It was kinda sunny. Too sunny. The brightness was unbearable…

One grown Plant boy was taking refuge from the luminous light under the big tree at the middle of the room.

That was when Knives found this one particularly _interesting_ book under the roots of the big tree.

That has "For Mature Reading Only" written in bold red letters on the front cover.

Knives blinked. He considered himself a mature young man already. Or so he thought. What's so bad about reading this book? He managed to learn to read at the scanty age of four months, and now at 11 months old, he was already accustomed with big words like cohabitation and reproduction.

Maybe he should ask Rem about it first? Or read it together with Vash?

Knives closely scrutinized the yet-opened book. Staring at it of all its worth.

The poor book sweatdropped.

Then the little Plantling thought, what's so bad about reading it first? He can already read big words, so he didn't need Rem's help. And he didn't need to share everything with Vash, right? Right?

So the innocent curious creature opened the first page, and proceeded to read it.

And the second page. Then the third page. And then the next one, and the next one…

With his face gradually blushing at an even brighter intensity.

Ah… what is this about putting well-lubed fingers into another's anus? Wouldn't it hurt?

But in this book, the person receiving the finger felt really good when the fingers touched a secret nub deep inside the… _hole_? Even squirming in delight…

Hmm… lube is a shorter substitute word for lubrication, so it may have been some kind of oil. Cooking oil, maybe… Somewhere in here, it said that lubrication is a must for… _copulation_. He scarcely recognized this word. It has something to do with reproduction right?

But shouldn't reproduction only be done between a male and a female only? Here, it was clear that both of the parties involved were _males_…

It was written here somewhere… about doing it feels _so good_, even more when doing…_it_… with another male…

Is it true?

Knives was currently wondering if Vash would like it if he put his fingers into Vash's anus… Would Vash like it? Would he be begging for more? _But, more of what?_

Knives ensued his mission of reading the book on another prospect.

He really wanted to learn how to make Vash feel good. Just like the one at the… receiving end… of the copulation between two males.

---------------------

_(a couple of decades later)_

"Ah – _AAAAHHH!_"

Knives collapsed onto his brother's warm body, panting and shivering his release. Vash, spent beyond believe, moaned when he felt the familiar feeling of hot semen gushing into his rectum.

Knives pulled out of his Vashu's pliant body, hugged him, and gave him soft kisses on his cheek.

Vash was still panting; closing his left eye as Knives was in the progress of kissing up to his left temple.

"I'm…" (_pant) _"…still curious…" (_sighed as Knives kissed his forehead) _"…on how…you know…" (_whimpered when Knives' cold fingers were touching his swollen right nipple) _"…to make this…feel so good…a – _ahn!_"

Knives' tongue found purchase on Vash's left pink nipple, coaxing the pert nub into pleasuring its owner.

Vash's hands fiddled through his bolder brother's short spiked hair indecisively; wasn't sure whether to make him stop or let him continue. The more submissive of the brothers was really, _really_ spent this time…

But Knives' expert tongue and fingers made him think otherwise.

---------------------

_(a few hours later…)_

"Are you really interested on knowing about that little detail?"

Knives stared inquisitively at his pouting brother. They were sitting under a tree of the Geoplant they discovered just a few days back. Actually, Knives was the only one sitting. Vash was lying on his stomach on the grainy sand. His ass was too sore for him to be sitting. _No thanks to a_ very _energetic sibling of mine_, the blonder of the two thought sardonically.

With his Vashu darkly glowering at him, promising weeks of no sex if no explanation was made in a _very_ recent future, Knives sweatdropped; cautiously recalling his tale.

"Well, it started one sunny day…"

---------------------

_( just after the event that woke up all of the SEEDs ship crewmembers )_

"Hey, Rem?"

"Hmm?"

Rem swiveled her rotating stationary chair around to face the only female of her crewmates, aside from herself.

Mary glanced to her sides, anxious. "Have you seen my book? The one about…you know?"

Rem raised a delicate eyebrow. "Which book?"

"The smut yaoi compilation I bought back then before we left Earth. I left it under the trunk of the tree in the recreation room. But when I went to check it out, the book's not there anymore. Did you take it?"

Rem's eyebrows shot up _way_ above her hairline, blood flushing out of her face in a horrified revelation. The boys…

_Uh-oh._

---------------------

A/N: Well, waddaya think? Like the ending? Really wanna see Rem's face when she thought her little angels may have took the book. (Angel no more. Mu a ha ha ha ha. XD ) Andreally, _really_ wanna know what her reaction would be, if she ever found out that one of her darlings was taking the initiative to 'creatively' apply the informations he got from the book on his _dear_ brother. A sadist, I am. Tee he he. X3

I'd like ta be there when Knives 'experimented' his new-found knowledge on Vash though. What about you guys? Hu fu fu... X)


End file.
